


"Do You Trust Me?"

by MagnetoTheMagnificent



Series: Flufftober 2020 [22]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Biblical Scripture References (Abrahamic Religions), Crowley can't fly, Crowley's Name is Crawly | Crawley (Good Omens), Flying, Helpful Aziraphale (Good Omens), Insecure Crowley (Good Omens), Other, Pre-Relationship, Rescue, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), South America, Strong Aziraphale (Good Omens), Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:36:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnetoTheMagnificent/pseuds/MagnetoTheMagnificent
Summary: After the Tower of Babel (and a spat with Crawly), Aziraphale travels to South America for a change of scenery, where he hears rumours of a flying serpent monster.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Flufftober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952344
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	"Do You Trust Me?"

"Crawly?" Aziraphale asked in surprise. 

He had come across a trail of feathers while visiting a human village. The humans told of a monstrous creature that they had driven out of town, and had presumably fallen into the sinkhole. Many people suspected it was a shapeshifter, and asked Aziraphale, who had a reputation as a spiritual man, to banish it for good. 

In truth, Aziraphale really didn't want to have to fight whatever creature it was that they had described. He was on holiday, although he had told Gabriel he was on a scouting mission. Really, he just wanted a change of scenery for a bit. 

He reluctantly followed the trail of iridescent feathers until he came to the sinkhole. All was quiet, and Aziraphale was starting to wonder if perhaps the creature had been merely a large bird. He looked down into the dark pit. 

"Let there be light!" he said, and the whole cavern was illuminated. 

Something hissed in the shadows, and two glowing yellow eyes stared unblinking up at him. 

"Aziraphale?" it had croaked. 

Crawly. Of course.

Aziraphale had felt foolish he didn't realize right away. A winged serpent? How could that describe anyone but him? 

Crawly was looking a lot more inhuman since they last saw each other. He was covered in scales, and his wings were out. Aziraphale might even go so far as to say he looked frazzled. 

"What in God's name happened to you?" Aziraphale asked. 

He looked around to see if anyone was around. No one was, and so he brought out his wings and flew down to the bottom of the sinkhole. 

Crawly backed away a little when he landed. He also didn't answer Aziraphale's question. 

"Crawly?" the angel asked again. 

Crawly glared at him.

"What does it look like happened?" he growled. 

Aziraphale coughed uncomfortably. 

"I'm going to presume you fell?" he offered tentatively. 

Crawly's wings rustled. 

"Come to gloat?" 

"Actually I came to help," he replied. 

At that Crawly froze, and cocked his head in disbelief. 

"Ssssure," he drawled. 

Aziraphale wrung his hands. 

"I know we haven't spoken since Babel," he said carefully. 

"But I really am being sincere." 

Crawly bit his lip, and crossed his arms. 

"What are you doing in this place, anyway?" he mumbled. 

Aziraphale looked away guiltily. 

"I admit I was looking for a bit of an escape," he confessed. 

Crawly raised an eyebrow, impressed. 

"Same here," he replied quietly. 

They shared a knowing smile.

"So why haven't you gotten out of here?" Aziraphale wondered. 

"Not exactly like there's a spiral staircase," Crawly snorted. 

Aziraphale looked around at the smooth, steep walls. 

"I suppose you're right. It's a good thing I was in the area," he said. 

"N'yeah," Crawly admitted. 

Aziraphale glanced at Crawly, and then looked at his own wings. He held out his hand. 

"Do you trust me?" he asked. 

Crawly studied him for a moment, then nodded slowly. 

"I'm going to have to carry you," Aziraphale warned him. 

The demon seemed hesitant, but he forced himself to swallow his pride.

"Alright," he muttered. 

"Let's get this over with."

He took Aziraphale's hand, and let the angel hoist him into the air. Pink-dusted powerful wings were spread, and Aziraphale lifted them both into the air. Crawly clung to him. 

When they were on solid ground again, Aziraphale retraced his wings and turned to Crawly, who looked a little dizzy. 

"Are you alright?" he asked. 

"Yeah," Crawly answered, looking a little wistful. 

"I just haven't exactly been airborne since, well, you know…." 

Aziraphale clasped his hands together. He wanted to say that he wouldn't mind taking him flying again, but that would be out of line. Besides, he doubted Crawly would want to.


End file.
